


A Grimm New Life

by ATotalNightmare



Series: Grimm!Oz series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I hate tags, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: When he was dropped into the Pools of Grimm, he knew he would die. It killed him almost instantly, fast enough to not cause suffering but slow enough to be painful. Oz wondered what the reason was for Salem dropping him into the Pools, but when he came back with his new host- Ozpin, his name was- Oz knew, as he sensed a corruption in his very soul.
Series: Grimm!Oz series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Grimm New Life

The King of Vale was dangling over the dark Pools of Grimm, his cape fluttering lightly in the almost nonexistent breeze. He was battered, bruised, and injured, no aura left, magic depleted, and what was left of his armor just barely hanging onto his frame. 

Salem lifted him a little higher, a triumphant expression on her face.

"I have to say, i am rather impressed you held out for so long, with what little magic you have left, and this frail body of yours." Oz was lowered just slightly, Salem tilted her head to the side, humming. She looked thoughtful. That was never a good thing.

"I wonder, why do you keep fighting? This has been going on for thousands of years. Aren't you _tired_ of it, Ozma?" Her voice held a false sense of care, and The King couldn't keep himself from grimacing at it. Oz let out a heavy sigh. 

"Whatever you're going to do, just do it." He knew Salem had her motivations, and always tried to make him squirm. Never using his new names, always using 'Ozma'. He hated that name, and had for years.

Salem rose an eyebrow, almost bored. "You never let me have my fun." 

Oz was moved back further over the edge, and Salem let go.

Ozymandias recalled the many times where he had fallen from great heights such as this, many times he'd died from them, whether it was immediate or slow. The feeling of gravity pulling him down was not missed, and it seemed as if time slowed as the cliff edge grew farther away, his green cape floating in front of him.

before he knew it, however, he slammed into the thick substance that was the Grimm Pools, and he felt something break, pain lancing through him. It didn't matter, however, as more pain swallowed him, and even quicker than the fall-

It fell away, and he knew he was dead.

It was a foreign feeling, yet too familiar. Familiar to him with all his memories, yet unfamiliar with his new life. It felt like he was floating, yet grounded. These moments never lasted long, and that he was thankful for.

Oz shivered, feeling a pull, and blinking, he found himself in a new area. He was in front of a window, and he looked outside, curious. Lots of green grass, a city. Unfamiliar streets wove through the place, lots of massive buildings and shops lined said streets. Unfamiliar machines seemingly powered by Dust drove through the streets, and people walked past the... apartment building? he was located in. 

Ozy leaned away from the window, finally looking inside. It was a small bedroom, decorated with lots of green (what was it with green and his reincarnations?), with symbols that looked like gears. For whatever reason, it was empty of people. Shouldn't his new host be here-?

The door clicked open, and a young man walked in. He had gray hair, oddly-shaped glasses, caramel brown eyes, and fair skin, and was currently holding a brown bag, a chocolate-covered donut in his mouth. The man closed the door and finally looked up, stiffening.

Ozy froze in response, and the man slowly lowered the donut from his mouth, mid-chew. He blinked a few times before-

"What."

It was slightly muffled from the food still in his mouth, and on impulse, Ozymandias responded. "Swallow before you speak, it's rude." 

The man swallowed, before repeating, " _What._ "

Ozy sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "I should explain, shouldn't i?" 

* * *

They were sat on the small, twin-sized bed, Ozy not making a dent in the mattress, unlike Ozpin (whose name he finally learned). Ozpin was leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, massaging his neck as he tried to process everything he's been told.

Ozpin swallowed nervously before speaking. "So... I have the ghost of an old king in my head, the King of Vale no less, who apparently has been reincarnating for hundreds of thousands of years and i'm the next incarnation?" Ozy nodded, feeling a little for the boy (not a man, as he'd originally thought. Gods, he was a _boy_.). "It's... a lot to take in, i know. I wasn't much older than you when i got the news, too." Ozpin sighed, lowering his head, clearly stressed.

"I'm 17, man. I'm supposed to go to Beacon next year to be a huntsman, and-" Ozy cut him off, placing a hand on Ozpins shoulder.. "Wait, did you say Beacon? As in Beacon Academy?" Ozpin looked at him questioningly, confused. "Uh... yeah?" Ozy leaned towards him just a little. "And you're training to be a _Huntsman?_ " Ozpin nodded rapidly, clearly getting more confused by the second.

Ozy got up, clapping his hands together (which made no sound). "Alright. We need my cane." Ozpin tilted his head, giving him a look. "Your... cane?" Ozy nodded. "My cane. Long Memory. I locked it away before my death." Ozpins face fell.

Ozy frowned. "What's that look for?" Ozpin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away. "Weeeeeeellllll... It's kind of..." Ozpin glanced up at him, "...In a museum downtown?"

Ozy blinked down at the teenager. "A museum." Ozpin gave him a look. "You do know what a mu-" Ozy cut him off, " _Yes_ , i know what a museum is, but a _museum?_ Really??" Ozpin sighed at him. "Yes, it's in a museum, because you're a _legend._ Y'know, the Warrior King of Vale? Who wouldn't want a piece of you to show off?"

The King lowered his still-together hands in surprise, almost as if he was flattered. "Well, that's very... flattering, but i still need my cane." Ozpin rolled his eyes. "And how do you suppose we get it? Steal it?"

The silence between them stretched before Ozpin quickly stood up, putting his hands up. "Nope. I'm out of this." Ozy gestured wildly at him, spluttering. "Wh- What do you _mean_ you're 'out of this'?! I need that cane! It's important!" Ozpin gestured at him too, clearly frustrated. "Fine, i'll get the cane! But on _one condition._ "

Ozy tilted his head. "Sure, what's your condition?" Ozpin pointed at him, directly at the middle of his chest.

"What is _that?_ "

Ozy furrowed his brows in confusion, slowly looking down. "What's what-" He trailed off as he spotted what Ozpin was talking about. Something- black and veiny was sitting directly in the middle of his chest. It pulsated, and Ozy blinked at it. "That's..."

The King turned around, putting a finger on his chin in thought. " _No, that's... that can't be the case, is it? If it is... Oh dear..."_ He muttered, worry etching his thoughts. However he was interrupted as Ozpin walked around him, standing directly in front of him, a stubborn look on his face.

"Ozymandias, _what is it?_ "

Ozy let out a heavy sigh, folding his arms behind his back. "It's..." Ozymandias paused for a second, thinking. "See, how i died... i was dropped. But not just dropped, i was dropped into a pool of Grimm. By Salem." He let out a breath, looking away. "I didn't think it'd do anything, so i didn't think anything of it. It simply killed me, and i reincarnated. If it's affecting me, i do not know how nor how it will affect us in the future." 

Ozpin furrowed his brows, shaking his head. He massaged his temples with his fingers, seemingly trying to stave off a headache. "Alright, that's a thing. One stressful thing at a time, yeah? Getting your cane is first. We'll talk about this later."

Ozy nodded, agreeing. "Yes, one stressful thing at a time." Ozpin, once again, walked around him, heading for the door. "I'll go get Qrow, he's gonna _love_ this." Ozpin opened the door and walked out, and after a moments hesitation, Ozymandias followed.


End file.
